


Falling Down The Underground

by AmericaFangirl



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game), aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Blue is Semi-innocent, F/M, Female Chara, Female Reader, Has a last name, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is curious like a cat, Reader likes to flirt, Reader loves tacos, Slightly described appearance, There's a difference between witches and mages, Underswap Asgore, Underswap Chara - Freeform, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), reader is a witch, reader is not a mage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericaFangirl/pseuds/AmericaFangirl
Summary: Y/N Zvahl, a witch and taco lover, daughter of Laurence and Lucinda Zvahl. One evening while gathering some potion supplies on Mt. Ebott with her assistant Chara, the witch and her friend fall into the Underground. Skip to about a year after breaking the barrier, the witch's curiosity about her friends basement gets the better of her. After messing with the machine nothing happens, or so she thinks. Instead of reaching into the Void the machine manages to pull almost identical versions of her skeletal monster friends from different AUs. What happens when these doppelgängers of her friends are bewitched by this taco loving enchantress?
Relationships: Aphmau/Aaron Lycan, Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Chara & Asriel Dreemurr & Frisk, Katelyn/Travis Valkrum, Kawaii~Chan/Zane Ro'Meave, Lucinda/Laurance Zvahl, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Info about you!

Okay! This is another book of mine. I know I've already done the reader being Aphmau and Aaron's daughter and the reader being Kawaii-Chan and Zane's daughter. Expect a book with the reader as Katelyn's daughter in the near future.

Anywho, I've decided to make this a Lucinda's daughter book. Since I have no ideas what Lucinda's last name is and who her love interest is I've decided to make it Laurence. Okay let's start. Oh the picture above is what you and your familiar look like.

Name: Y/N M/N Zvahl

Age: 22

Hair color: Ginger that fades to H/C at the ends

Eye Color: Golden amber

Gender: Female

SOUL color-Kaleidoscope (constantly shifting colors) 

AU- Underswap

Family/Friends:

Lucinda Zvahl (Mom)

Luarance Zvhal (Dad)

Cadenza Zvahl (Aunt)

Garroth Ro'meave (Godfather #1)

Dante (Godfather #2)

Zane Ro'meave (Godfather #3)

Aaron Lycan (Godfather #4)

Travis (Godfather #5)

Katelyn (Godmother #1)

Aphmau Lycan (Godmother #2)

Kawaii-Chan Ro'meave (Godmother #3)

Nicole (Godmother #4)

Asgore Dreemurr (Friend)

Toriel Dreemurr (Friend)

Alphys (Fighting Friend)

Undyne (Science Friend)

Papyrus (Lazy friend)

Sans (Taco Friend)

Chara Dreemurr (Sister figure/best friend)

Napstaton (Friend)

Hapstablook (Ghost friend)

Muffet (Spider friend)

Uwu (Spider-monster familiar)

More about you:

You are a witch like your mother Lucinda.

You have a spider-monster familiar named Uwu(You named her after your mother's familiar)

You love creepy and strange things.

Your favorite food is Tacos.

You and Chara help your mother run her spell and potion shop.

You often prefer to be a night owl. 

You tend to be a bit flirty with people, but that's just how you are.

Chara is like a little sister to you and is your best friend dispite being 13 years old.

Your favorite holiday is Halloween for obvious reasons.

You love to make different potions and practice casting spells.

You are really good a casting spells and making potions.

You're a pacifist.

But if someone try's to hurt your friends you're not afraid to play the bad witch and teach that person a lesson.

You are a very kind person.

For the AUs! Here are the nicknames the Sans and Papyruses are going by:

Underswap- Honey/Stretch and Blueberry/Blue/Cutie

Underfell- Red/Fell/Tsun-Tsun and Edge/Rip

Undertale- Classic and Paps/Sweetie pie

Dancetale- Hip-Hop/Dance and Tango

Outertale- Cosmic/Star and Nova/Galaxy

Reapertale- Death/Reaper and Grim/Grimy

Aftertale- Geno

Echotale- G/Flirt and Aster/Gentleman

Underlust- Lust and Pink

Dreamtale- Dream and Nightmare

Inktale- Ink/Rainbow

Errortale- Error/Glitchy

Killertale- Killer/Blade

Horrortale- Horror/Teddy and Trap/Tree

Swapfell- Blackberry and Pup/Puppy

Fellswap- Raspberry and Slim

Dusttale- Dust and Ghost

Underfresh- Fresh/Freshy

X-tale- Cross and X(X-tale Chara is a male)

GZ-tale- Ganz and Mel/Melly

If I missed anyone and if there's an AU you wanna see let me know in the comments below. 


	2. Barrier Ivy Leaves

Chara is a female and is 13 in this story.

3rd Person POV

It is nearing the evening, the sky is turning a pinkish orange color as the sun is beginning to set. As it turns dark a young pale skinned, rosey cheeked girl with chocolate brown hair that reached to her chin and had eyes as red as rubies is seen with a bundle of herbs in her hands.

The girl is seen walking past a bunch of different stores that where closed for the night to head to the one place that she knows is open as the sun starts to set. The girl was wearing a light green shirt with a single yellow stripe across the midsection, on her back was a light beige backpack that also held many things.

The girl soon reaches her destination. A semi-small potion shop. The girl sets down the bundle of herbs and reaches into the front pocket of her backpack to grab a key to open the shop door. Opening the door the girl is greeted by a massive black spider with piercing dark lavender colored eyes. "Hi there Uwu! How are you girl?" The brunette girl asks.

The massive spider chips in response causing the young girl to giggle before petting the massive spider. Feeling the pets given from her friend the spider shrinks to the size of the young girl's palm. "Chara? Is that you?" A woman's voice asks. "Hey Y/N. I got the herbs you asked for. Well almost all of them." Chara says handing a young woman with ginger orange hair that fades to H/C and golden amber eyes the herbs she got.

The spider that greeted Chara crawled onto the womans head. "Thanks for getting these for me sweetie. I appreciate it." Y/N says as her hand is enveloped in F/C magic. The same colored magic envelopes the herbs, carefully separating the different herbs before putting them up.

"Hmm, it seems that I'm missing Buttercup dust, I could get Buttercups at the nursery but the owner is gone for the week, I guess I'll have to use wild Buttercups instead. I also need to get more Barrier ivy leaves." Y/N says in a thoughtful tone. "Barrier Ivy leaves? What are those?" Chara asks.

"You know the legend of Mt. Ebott right?" Y/N says. "Yeah, apparently there was a big war between the humans and the monsters. The humans won and monsters were trapped within the mountain. Why do you ask?" Chara says.

"Well Chara, those legends are true. High on Mt. Ebott there is a ledge that leads to a cave. There's another spot like it on the other side of the mountain. And near both of the entrance's are ivy vines with leaves. Now it may seem strange at first sight but those leaves are infused with ancient magic." Y/N says.

Hearing this makes Chara's ruby red eyes go wide. "Can I help you get them?! Please Y/N!" Chara begged. "Well I can't say no to my best helper now can I?" Y/N says as she ruffles Chara's hair playfully. "Nope!" Chara says giggling. "Alright missy. Let me get some things first then we can go." Y/N says as she heads into the back room. 

After a few minutes Y/N comes out with a dark blue hooded cloak on as well as carrying a light brown messenger bag. "Okay, got my wand and stuff, here's your cloak my little apprentice." Y/N says handing Chara an dark emerald green cloak.

"Thanks Y/N. Is Uwu coming with us?" Chara asks as she puts on the cloak that was given to her. Uwu chirps in response to the young girl's question. "Of course she is. Can't leave little Uwu behind or else dad might squish her thinking that she's a random spider." Y/N says.

Both she and the spider-monster shudder at the thought. Y/N was brought out of her thoughts by Chara tugging her hand. "Come on Y/N, let's go! It will be dark soon." Chara says. "You are forgetting that I am a witch, I can make a light to help us not get lost." Y/N says. This causes Chara's pink cheeks to turn a darker pink color. "I did forget, sorry." Chara says chuckling sheepishly. "Be safe you two." A woman's voice says. 

The two girls turned to a woman with ginger orange hair and golden amber eyes. "We will mom, love you." Y/N says before heading outside. "Bye Mrs. Zvahl!" Chara says following Y/N. "Are you sure they'll be okay Lucinda?" A man with sandy brown hair and brown eyes asks his wife.

His wife giggles at his question. "Laurence, Chara and Y/N are big girls now. They don't need us hovering over them." Lucinda says. "I know, but I still can worry for their safety." Laurence says. "True, but if Chara needs help she will ask Y/N for help. Besides Y/N knows magic. She'll be fine." Lucinda says as she kisses her husbands cheek before heading to the back of the shop she owned.


	3. Falling, falling, falling, down, down, down

Thank you everyone for your support and love!

Y/N's POV

True to Chara's prediction it did get dark as we managed to reach the ledged cave near the top of Mt. Ebott. To make sure she didn't trip over rocks I made an orb of light that filled the cave with a warm golden yellow glow. "Better?" I ask Chara. "Yeah, thanks Y/N." she says.

"No problem sweetie." I say. "So what do these Barrier Ivy Leaves look like?" Chara asks. "Well they are Ivy leaves so they have a semi-glossy surface, three tips, and you would usually find them on vines like these." I say as I pick up a vine that had the leaves I needed.

"The Barrier Ivy Leaves I need should be as big as a childs fist and have a green and gold color. Be aware, they are magical leaves. So be careful when picking them Chara." I say as I carefully pluck a leaf off the vine I was holding. "Big as my fist, green and gold leaves, magical leaves so be careful. Got it!" Chara says cheerfully.

"Atta girl. Just tell me if you need any help. I'll be looking for the Buttercups I need." I say as I ruffle her hair. I head to the outside of the cave with Uwu and began to pick some of the Buttercups I needed for my potions. 

Soon I gathered all of the buttercups I needed with Uwu's help of course so I began to help Chara. After a bit we managed to find almost all of the leaves we needed. "We need one more of the Barrier Ivy Leaves." I say. 

3rd person POV

Just as the witch said that, a single semi-glossy green and gold leaf caught Chara's eye. This lone leaf was the perfect size that Y/N needed, but it was on a vine that lead down into a large hole, where it is rumored that the monsters were trapped. "That is the last one Y/N needs to make her potion. I'm gonna get it for her." The young girl thought as she inched near the hole to grab the leaf.

Reaching out she tried to grab the leaf but only the tips of her fingers grazed the smooth surface of the green and gold ivy leaf. This somewhat upset her that she couldn't reach the leaf her mentor needed. Suddenly Chara was filled with DETERMINATION to get the leaf. Trying again, Chara reached out for the Ivy leaf Y/N needed and managed to grab it, but then.

CRACK!

A loud crack rang out in the cave as a large fissure appeared the area Chara was standing on. "CHARA!" Y/N yelled out as the part of the ground Chara was standing on began to crumble. The young girl was frozen in surprise. A split second later a warm body engulfed Chara's in a protective embraces as the human, the spider-monster, and the witch begins to fall down, down, down. Deep into the Underground.

Chara's POV

We kept falling. It was all my fault. If I hadn't tried to get that leaf by myself I wouldn't have fallen. I closed my eyes in fear. I could feel Y/N hugging me, because of me she fell down too. We kept falling until we landed in a pile of something soft, and sweet smelling. Then I passed out.

Y/N's POV

We just kept falling until we landed in a pile of, are these Buttercups? 'Never knew Buttercups could be soft enough to break someone's fall.' I think to myself. I looked at Chara who was in my arms. She was passed out. "Hmm, she probably out from the fall. Lets go Uwu. We need to find a way out of here." I say. I stand up and begin to walk into another room. 

There on a lone patch of grass was a strange creature. It had grey fur with black hair. It looked like a cross between a dog and a cat. Something about this creature gave me a strange vibe. "Hoi dere! I'm Temmie, Temmie the Tem. Awawah! Youse twos must be hoomans? Awawah! You must bes so confused now? Do not worry hoomans, Tem will teach youse all Tem knows about da Underground!" The strange creature says. "No thanks. I'm sure we'll be fine." I say as I start to walk away from Temmie.

Suddenly my SOUL came out as did Chara's. Chara's SOUL was a deep red color, that signified that her SOUL trait was Determination, which was a very powerful trait for a human. My SOUL was a kaleidoscope of different colors, all constantly shifting. "Youse knows what's going on don't you hooman? Awawah! In dis worl it's Hoi or Goodboi!" Tem cackles as little white flakes near our SOULS.

Suddenly a fireball knocks Tem away. I look at where the fire came from and I saw a large goat monster. "What a terrible creature tormenting such innocent youths. Do not be afraid my dear. I am Asgore, caretaker of the RUINS. I come by here everyday incase any humans fall into the Underground. Oh dear, is the young one okay?" The goat monster says. "She's fine, she passed out from the fall." I say looking at Chara. "Allow me to lead you to my home." Asgore says as he heads through the door. I gather up all our things and follow Asgore through the RUINS.

~Time Skip~ 

After Chara woke up I explained to her what had happened. I was surprised when she started crying after I told her that she passed out. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" I ask. "We're stuck down here because of me. If I hadn't tried to get that leaf we wouldn't be stuck down here with no way back." Chara cries.

I pull her into a hug and try to calm her down by making my SOUL send out calming vibes. This method works. I could feel her calm down a bit. "Chara, listen to me honey. There is a way out. There's always a way out." I say. "What do you mean Y/N?" Chara asks.

"Trust me, listen. I talked to Asgore and he told me the only way out is through the Barrier at the other side of the Underground." I say. "There is? But how will we get out of the RUINS?" Chara asks. I smile at her. "I already told Asgore that we could defend ourselves. I may have told him that I have magic. He said we can leave when you are teady."I say to her.

"Y/N, I wanna free the monsters." Chara says. "You do?" I ask. "Yeah! It's the humans fault that monsters were trapped, I think that we can free them all! Plus you have magic, you could break the barrier! You're pretty powerful." Chara exclaims.

"Aw, sweetie, that's sweet of you to say but I'm not that strong. But I agree with you, monsters deserve to be free. So, lets go free monster-kind!" I say. We then pack up our bags and begin our journey to free the monsters from the Underground. This fills me with HOPE.

Thank you to everyone who reads my books! You guys are amazing people! The next chapter will be out soon!


	4. Under the starry night sky

Okay, I've never played Underswap so please don't be harsh if I get some of their personality wrong. I only know a few if the characters roles so I'm trying. Thanks and please enjoy this chapter. This is after Y/N and Chara break the barrier and free the monsters. 

S/F/C- Second favorite color

Y/N's POV 

We did it. we actually freed all monster kind. We also managed to bring back the dead children of the royal family, their son Asriel (I'm putting this here because the king and queen are goat monsters) and their daughter Frisk. It was nighttime when the barrier broke. The moon was full and the night sky was filled with billions of stars that twinkled like diamonds. I was covering Papyrus' eyes as I led him outside to where the others were.

"What are you doing Starlight?" Papyrus asks chuckling. Starlight is Papyrus' nickname for me when I showed him my magic. He had commented that it looked like stars. "You'll see Papy." I say. When we were outside I uncovered Papy's eyes. I saw his eye sockets widen in amazement. 

"You always said that you wanted to see the stars didn't you?" I say. "Human! This is amazing! What is that thing in the sky?" I hear Sans shout pointing at the moon. "That's the moon Sans." Chara says. "It's so pretty! I wanna fight it!" Sans exclaims. "Sorry buddy, we need the moon." I say. "Aw!" Sans says in disappointment, causing me to laugh.

Papyrus's POV 

I was a bit skeptical when Starlight covered my eyes before I could follow my bro outside. "What are you doing Starlight?" I ask chuckling at her cuteness. "You'll see Papy." Was all she said as she continues to lead me somewhere. After a bit she takes her hands off of my eye sockets and what I saw amazed me. I was finally seeing the night sky. The moon was full and the night sky was filled with billions of stars that twinkled like diamonds.

"You always said that you wanted to see the stars didn't you?" She says. Dang, she's really a one of a kind human.

3rd Person POV

As all of the monsters made it out of the Underground they began to realize that it was really late and it would be a bad idea to head to where the humans were at this time. "Hmm, it seems that we'll have to wait until the morning to speak to your leaders." Toriel, the queen of monsters says to the two human girls who freed them. "But where will we sleep?" Asgore asks.

"Leave that to me you guys." Y/N says. She then grabs her wand out of her bag along with a light green spell book. She sits down as she flips through a few pages in her spell book before finding the spell she needs. Standing up straight, raising her wand Y/N begins to recite the spell from the book she had been reading. 

Her ginger-orange H/C tipped hair began to float making it look like she had a halo of fire around her, and her eyes began to glow F/C magic energy as magic of the same color began to crackle and spark in the air as many tents began to appear. Finishing the spell Y/N begins to sway on her feet. Both Sans and Papyrus manage to catch her before she hit the ground.

"My child, are you alright?" Asgore asks, concerned for the witch's health. "I'm fine. That took a bit more out of me than I expected though. Don't worry, the tents are a lot more roomier than they look." Y/N says as the Skelebros help her stand back up. Soon all of the monsters started to retire for the night. Only Chara and Y/N were still awake.

"Y/N?" Chara says. "Hmm, is there something bothering you sweetie?" Y/N asks. "Kinda." Chara confesses. "Tell big sister Y/N what's wrong sweetie." Y/N says as she pulls Chara onto her lap. Chara clutches the front of Y/N's F/C and S/F/C striped shoulderless dress like shirt. "Are you, mad at me?" Chara asks. 

"Chara! Why would I be mad at you?" Y/N asks surprised. "If I hadn't asked to come pick those Barrier Ivy Leaves with you, we wouldn't have fallen into the Underground." Chara. "True. But then I wouldn't have met so many amazing people with you." Y/N starts. Chara nods. "And I probably wouldn't have been able to convince the queen that I wanted to free them. Remember it was the Mages who trapped them Underground." Y/N says.

"Isn't there a difference between Mages and Witches/Wizards?" Chara asks. "Yes there is, but I don't think the monsters knew that." Y/N says smiling at the young girl that she considered as her younger sister. "Y/N?" Chara says. "Hmm?" Y/N says. "If I could choose anyone to fall down with me, I would have chosen you. Thank you for being there for me all those years." Chara says. "No problem princess. Thank you for brightening my days more than anyone else could." Y/N says as the two girls begin to fall asleep, under the starry night sky.

Okay! This chapter is done. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter in the comments below! Next chapter will be out soon!


	5. Your best pal part 1

Chara's POV

I'm so scared, and so tired. Its been getting worse. It's been 10 months since me and Y/N fell into the underground and freed all of the monsters from Mt. Ebott. Today I was having a sleepover with the Skelebros and Y/N. Ever since that night we freed the monsters I've been getting bad nightmares.

But recently it's becoming more realistic, I can actually feel all the dust and the blood. The insanity, the bloodlust. And I'm scared. I'I've been trying to stay awake as long as I can just to avoid these nightmares. I just hope it doesn't happen tonight. Today Sans had invited me and Y/N to a sleepover with Undyne and Alphys. I'm just hoping I don't get another nightmares like the other times.

~Time Skip~

Y/N's POV

It has been a few hours into the slumber party that Sans invited us to. I was helping him make some tacos. My dads recipe of course. "So human friend Y/N how have you been doing?" Sans says. "Not much, just finished my refresher class for dream walking." I say. "Dream walking? I, the magnificent Sans have never heard of Dream walking. Is it an dance?" Sans asks making me giggle a bit.

"No silly. Dream walking is what a witch/wizard can do with a spell or potion. The spell/potion allows the user to enter another person's dreams and be able to manipulate them." I explain. "Ohh! That sounds interesting and fun Human friend Y/N." Sans exclaims. "It can be fun, but it can also be dangerous. The person using the spell /potion has to be very careful in the dream world. That's why we have to pass a class to do dream related magic." I say.

"That's amazing! Can I see you do the dream walker spell human friend Y/N?" Sans asks. "Sorry Sans. So far I'm only allowed to use the spell in extreme situations. I have to take a test and pass first. But I promise when I do I will show you the spell." I say hugging the Skele-cutie.

"Mwehehe! Alright human friend Y/N. I, the magnificent Sans will wait until you pass your Dream Magic test to ask you to preform the Dream Walker spell." Sans exclaims as we finish the tacos.

"Thanks Sans. Now lets get this sleepover started!" I say as we bring the tacos to the others. After a while Chara fell asleep. "Its good the kids getting some sleep." Papyrus says. "She hasn't been sleeping?" I ask.

"No. Asgore says that Chara's been getting some bad nightmares lately. She tries not to sleep." Papyrus says. "Huh, no wonder she has dark circles under her eyes. It's good that she's resting." I say as I read my book.

After a while she started to shake slightly, then she started to cry. I tried to gently wake her up. "Chara? Sweetie? Wake up, it's just a nightmare. You're okay." I say as I tried to wake her up. But she didn't wake up, she just kept crying. "Chara?! Please wake up!" I say trying to keep the panic i was feeling hidden. It wasn't long until I realized that something was really wrong.

"Undyne, call my mom! Now!" I say as I toss my cell phone to her. "W-what's wrong?" Undyne asks as she dials my moms number. "Chara's having a night terror!" I exclaim as I pull Chara close to my chest. "Whats a night terror?" Alphys asks. "They're like nightmares but way more dangerous. If we don't do something Chara could go into shock!" I say as I hold her closer to me. "I got a hold of your mom Y/N." Undyne says handing me my cell phone. "Y/N, sweetie? What's wrong?" Mom asks. "Mom, Chara's having a night terror!" I say.

"Oh dear. This is not good. Okay. First you'll need to burn some Lavender and Chamomile. You also need to light 6 midnight blue candles. You'll need to make some tea out of the African Dream Root I gave you. Turn to page 32 of that midnight blue Dream spell book I gave you. Passage number three. Make sure that you and Chara are in a comfortable position. Drink the tea then recite the passage." Mom says.

"Okay. Thank you mom." I say as the others go and get what I need. "Good luck." Mom says before I hang up. Soon everything was ready. I had Sans carefully light the herbs on fire and i had Papyrus light the candles around us as I look for the spell my mom told me. "Okay, I found the spell. Lets do this!" I say. I gently put Chara's head on a pillow as I sit next to her. I drink the African Dream Root tea before starting.

"Lady of the night, bless my soul with your light. Queen of the moon, let your magic fill the room. Sliver dust of stars, heal my wounds, erase my scars. Let me wander in your realm free, nurture my body like a healthy tree." I chant as F/C magic swirled around me and Chara. Then it all went black.

3rd person POV  
The four monsters watched as F/C magic swirled around the witch and the young girl before Y/N slumped forward. "Is Chara going to be okay brother?" Sans asks Papyrus. "Don't worry bro. Y/N's got this. Trust me." Papyrus says. 'Be safe you two.' Papyrus thinks. 

Okay, this is getting long so these chapters will be in two parts. Part two will be out soon!


	6. Your best pal part 2

Alright Part 2! Lets do this! Warning this chapter will have sad moments. You have been warned. Also this chapter will be long.

Y/N's POV

After it all went black I soon felt a chilling vibe go through me. When I opened my eyes I saw that I was in the Judgement Hall. I hid behind a pillar when I saw Papyrus. He was wearing his normal orange hoodie but he was also wearing Sans' light blue scarf and my F/C ribbon tied into a bow was in his hands. Around his neck was the crescent moon pendant I alway wore. He seemed to be crying. 

"What is going on?! Why is Paps wearing Sans' scarf? Why is he crying?" I whisper to myself. I got my answer when Chara entered the hall. She was holding a knife and was covered in monster dust. But she looked confused and scared. "So, looks like you've been busy kiddo." Paps says. "I-I didn't do this! It wasn't me Papyrus!" Chara pleads.

"So I gotta ask you something kid. What possessed you to kill my brother? Better question, what possessed you to kill Y/N?" Papyrus says. "But I didn't kill her! I love her! She's like my sister!" Chara shouts. "Really? It sure didn't look like love when you killed her." Papyrus says as his left eye began to glow orange. "Paps, youre my friend, please listen to me!" Chara pleads while in tears.

But Papyrus glared at her as he summoned his attacks. "Don't call me Paps, and we're not friends. YOU DIRTY BROTHER KILLER!" Papyrus says as he begins to attack. I had enough. I ran in front of Chara as Papyrus attacks her. I held Chara in my arms and sent a ball of fire at Papyrus. I watched in shock as Papyrus seemingly turns into a pile of black goop. 

I could feel Chara shaking and crying in my arms. I stroke her head trying to sooth her. "Shh, shh. It's okay Chara. I'm here. I'm here. Big sister Y/N is here. You're safe. It's just a bad dream." I say to her as I hug her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Chara cries. "Sorry? What in the name of Irene are you sorry for?" I ask her. "I killed everyone. I even killed you. I never meant to hurt anyone I swear." Chara sobs. "Sweetie, you didn't hurt anyone. Trust me." I say as she cries start to slow down.

Chara's POV

I cried as Papyrus begins to attack. But before any of the attacks hit me I heard a Woosh similar to Asgore's fireballs before I was engulfed in a warm hug. I could feel a gentle hand stroke my head as I sob into the person's black dress. "Shh, shh. It's okay Chara. I'm here. I'm here. Big sister Y/N is here. You're safe. It's just a bad dream." I hear Y/N say to me as she hugs me. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I cried. "Sorry? What in the name of Irene are you sorry for?" She asks me. "I killed everyone. I even killed you. I never meant to hurt anyone I swear." I sob.

"Sweetie, you didn't hurt anyone. Trust me." She say as my cries started to slow down. "I'm sorry." I whisper starting to feel drained. "Chara, I need to see your SOUL." Y/N says. "My SOUL? But why?" I ask. "I need to see what's wrong. Whatever's going on with you would affect your SOUL immensely." Y/N says. "Okay." I say. Y/N's hands glowed a soft F/C light, then I felt a soft tugging feeling in my chest as my SOUL came out.

WARNING! Feel's approaching! This part will tug at your heart strings! Proceed if you dare! 

Y/N's POV

I gasped in fear as I pulled out Chara's SOUL. Instead of the usual bright red color Chara's SOUL usually was was now a dull red color with many oozing black cracks on the surface. "Sweetie, how long has this been happening?" I ask a little scared because of her SOUL. I've never seen a SOUL this close to Falling Down (Meaning she is starting to lack enough DETERMINATION that if she loses any more she'll be comatose.) "Ever since we freed the monsters." Chara whispers. This was not good. She's been holding all this negative emotions for 10 months now?!

"Chara, you have to stop this! You're not only hurting yourself but you're hurting those who love you. You need to accept the fact that none of this was your fault. You didn't kill anyone, you didn't kill me!" I say hugging her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make all of you worry." Chara whispers. "Sweetie, I need you to wake up. I have to heal your SOUL outside the Dream World." I say. "O-okay." Chara says.

But before she could even try a dark goopy tentacle-like appendage lashed out grabbing Chara by her neck, choking her. I create a small dagger and I cut the tentacle that was choking her, freeing her from its grasp. "Heh, you managed to actually harm me. No matter, I have plenty more up my sleeve." I hear a deep baritone voice say, causing shivers to run up my spine.

I turned and I saw a skeleton who looked almost exactly like Sans. But I knew that he wasn't Sans. He was taller than me by a head. He was also covered from head to toe with a dark goop like substance. From just looking at him I could feel every negative emotion within me. Hate. Envy. Fear. Sadness. Pain. Anger. He was the cause of Chara's miserable state.

I would not stand for this. (For this part I recommend listening to Immortals or Centuries by Fallout Boys while reading this part.)

I cast a protection spell around Chara, protecting her from any harm this mysterious skeleton might attempt on her. I stand in front of her with my wand raised. I was willing to sacrifice my safety for Chara's sake. "Y/N, what's going on?" Chara asks, a little scared. "Stay there Chara. I know who he is." I say as I face the skeleton monster I've only heard about in stories my mother told me when I was young. I was facing the King of Negative emotions, Nightmare. "Well well, you're a foolish little girl." Nightmare says chuckling darkly.

"I might seem foolish to you, but you just messed with my little sister. Now you will deal with me!" I say as I quickly dodge an attack from Nightmare's appendage. I fire an ice spell at him and teleport away as he tries to attack me. He lands a hit on my stomach causing me to fly back a few feet. I groan in pain as I try to use a healing spell where he hit my stomach. But before I could reach my wand he knocks it out of my reach.

"You're still moving? Pathetic little human. Give up. Your little stick can't help you now." Nightmare says smirking as he grabs me by my neck with his hands, making me start to choke. I could tell that I was about to pass out, when an idea came mind. People fear things that they don't understand. Like a child who's afraid of the dark. I let out a slight chuckle, confusing the monster a bit. 

Nightmare's POV

"You're still moving? Pathetic human. Give up. Your little stick can't help you now." I say smirking as I start to choke the interesting human female who had attacked me. Her Ginger orange bangs shadowed her eyes as she lets out a slight chuckle. "Are you sure about that? Next time you try to torment someone. Make sure their not a witch." The female says as she blasts a bright light at me causing me to cover my eyes as to not become blind from the light also making me lose my grip on the girl's neck.

Y/N's POV

I sent a bright orb of light at Nightmare making him drop me. I quickly grab my wand and run to Chara. "Y/N! Are you okay?!" Chara asks. "I'm fine sweetie. Come on, lets get out if here." I say. Chara nods in agreement. She closes her eyes then soon everything turns black.

When I opened my eyes I saw that we were back in reality. I look around and i see that the others had fallen asleep. I hug Chara tightly. "That was too close." I say. "Yeah. I'm sorry if I made you worried." Chara says. "Next time promise you'll tell me if something's bothering you okay?" I say. "Okay. I promise." Chara says. "Thank Irene you're safe." I whisper as I quietly fall asleep with Chara in my arms. All was at peace.

Okay! Sorry for not updating sooner. This chapter came out longer than I intended it to so it took longer to write it. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you guys think in the comments section. Thanks my little SOULS!


	7. Memories part 1

**_Okay! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last one. Now it's Papyrus' turn to be stuck in his nightmares. I do not enjoy making characters suffer. This Nightmare Battle Arc is necessary for the future chapters. Enjoy the chapter_!**

**Papyrus' POV**

I'm so scared, and so tired. Its been getting worse. It's been 10 months since Chara and Y/N fell in the Underground and freed monster kind. Ever since that night we were freed, I've been getting bad nightmares. Nightmares where the kid doesn't show kindness and kills everyone. Even Y/N. Some nightmares they manage to kill me. But recently it's becoming more realistic, I can actually feel all the dust and the blood. I could feel the kid's insanity, the bloodlust.

And I'm scared. I've been trying to stay awake as long as I can just to avoid these nightmares. I just hope it doesn't happen tonight. Today my bro had invited Chara and Y/N to a sleepover with Undyne and Alphys. I'm just hoping I don't get another nightmares like the other times. 

_**~Time Skip~** _

**YN's POV**

It has been a few hours into the slumber party that Sans invited us to. I was helping him make some tacos. My dads recipe of course. "So human friend Y/N how have you been doing?" Sans says. "Not much, just finished my refresher class for dream walking." I say. "Dream walking? I, the magnificent Sans have never heard of Dream walking. Is it an dance?" Sans asks making me giggle a bit. "No silly. Dream walking is what a witch/wizard can do with a spell or potion. The spell/potion allows the user to enter another person's dreams and be able to manipulate them." I explain.

"Ohh! That sounds interesting and fun Human friend Y/N." Sans exclaims. "It can be fun, but it can also be dangerous. The person using the spell /potion has to be very careful in the dream world. That's why we have to pass a class to do dream related magic." I say. "That's amazing! Can I see you do the dream walker spell human friend Y/N?" Sans asks. "Sorry Sans. So far I'm only allowed to use the spell in extreme situations. I have to take a test and pass first. But I promise when I do I will show you the spell." I say hugging the Skele-cutie.

"Mwehehe! Alright human friend Y/N. I, the magnificent Sans will wait until you pass your Dream Magic test to ask you to preform the Dream Walker spell." Sans exclaims as we finish the tacos. "Thanks Sans. Now lets get this sleepover started!" I say as we bring the tacos to the others. After a while Papyrus fell asleep. "Its good that my brother is getting some sleep." Sans says. "He hasn't been sleeping?" I ask. "No. My brother has been getting some bad nightmares lately. He tries not to sleep." Sans says. "Huh, no wonder he has dark circles under his eye sockets. It's good that he's resting." I say as I read my book.

After a while he started to shake slightly, then a orange glow surrounded his left eye. I tried to gently wake him up. "Papyrus? Buddy? Wake up, it's just a nightmare. You're okay." I say as I tried to wake her up. But he didn't wake up, he just kept shaking. "Paps?! Please wake up!" I say trying to keep the panic I was feeling hidden. "He's having another nightmare." Sans says. It wasn't long until I realized that something wasn't a normal nightmare.

"Sans this isn't like the other nightmares your brother has been having. It's way more severe. Undyne, call my mom! Now!" I say as I toss my cell phone to her. "W-what's wrong?" Undyne asks as she dials my moms number. "Papyrus is having a night terror!" I exclaim as I pulled his head onto my lap. "What's a night terror?" Alphys asks. "They're like nightmares but way more dangerous. If we don't do something Papyrus could go into shock!" I say as I hold her closer to me. "I got a hold of your mom Y/N." Undyne says handing me my cell phone. "Y/N, sweetie? What's wrong?" Mom asks.

"Mom, Papyrus having a night terror!" I say. "Oh dear. This is not good. Okay. First you'll need to burn some Lavender and Chamomile. You also need to light 6 midnight blue candles. You'll need to make some tea out of the African Dream Root I gave you. Turn to page 32 of that midnight blue Dream spell book I gave you. Passage number three. Make sure that you and Papyrus are in a comfortable position. Drink the tea then recite the passage." Mom says.

"Okay. Thank you mom." I say as the others go and get what I need. "Good luck." Mom says before I hang up. "Is everything alright Y/N?" Sans asks. He was scared, I could tell. He usually calls me Human-Friend Y/N but he only calls me by my name when he's scared or serious. "Honestly? No. I need to use the Dream Walker spell to help your brother." I say. I felt Sans' hand on my shoulder. "Please help my brother Y/N." Sans says. I smile at him. "Don't worry. After this he'll be back to his normal lazy self. I promise." I say. S

everything was ready. I had Sans carefully light the herbs on fire and with Undyne's help I had Chara light the candles around us as I look for the spell my mom told me. "Okay, I found the spell. Lets do this!" I say. I gently put Papyrus' head on a pillow as I sit next to him. I drink the African Dream Root tea before starting. 

"Lady of the night, bless my soul with your light. Queen of the moon, let your magic fill the room. Sliver dust of stars, heal my wounds, erase my scars. Let me wander in your realm free, nurture my body like a healthy tree." I chant as F/C magic swirled around me and Papyrus. Then it all went black.

**3rd person POV**

The three monsters and the human girl watched as F/C magic swirled around the witch and the orange wearing skeleton before Y/N slumped forward. "Is Papyrus going to be okay Chara?" Sans asks Chara. "Don't worry Sans. Y/N's got this. Trust me." Chara says. 'Be safe you two.' Chara thinks. 

_**Okay, this is getting long so these chapters will be in two parts. Part two will be out soon!** _


	8. Memories part 2

_**Alright Part 2! Lets do this! Warning this chapter will have sad moments. You have been warned. Also this chapter will be long.** _

**Y/N's POV**

After it all went black I soon felt a chilling vibe go through me. When I opened my eyes I saw that I was in the Judgement Hall. I hid behind a pillar when I saw Papyrus. He was wearing his normal orange hoodie but he was also wearing Sans' light blue scarf and my F/C ribbon tied into a bow was in his hands. Around his neck was the crescent moon pendant I alway wore. He seemed to be crying. 

"What is going on?! Why is Paps wearing Sans' scarf? Why is he crying?" I whisper to myself. I got my answer when Chara entered the hall. She was holding a knife and was covered in monster dust. Her expression was full of malice and insanity.

"So, looks like you've been busy kiddo." Paps says. Chara just stayed silent. Her grin sent shivers down my spine. "So I gotta ask you something kid. What possessed you to kill my brother? Better question, what possessed you to kill Y/N?" Papyrus says. " Power. She had power, and I wanted it. Why do you ask? Was she special to you Paps?" Chara says as she grips the knife in her hand. But Papyrus glared at her as he summoned his attacks.

"Don't call me Paps, and we're not friends. YOU DIRTY BROTHER KILLER!" Papyrus says as Chara begins to attack. I had enough. I ran in front of Papyrus as Chara attacks him. I held Papyrus in my arms and sent a ball of fire at Chara. I watched in shock as Chara seemingly turns into a pile of black goop. I could feel Papyrus shaking and crying in my arms.

I stroke his skull trying to sooth him. "Shh, shh. It's okay Paps. I'm here. I'm here. I'm still here. You're safe. It's just a bad dream." I say to him as I hug him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Papyrus cries. "Sorry? What in the name of Irene are you sorry for?" I ask him. "Chara killed everyone. Chara even killed you. I couldn't protect you." Chara sobs. "Paps, Chara didn't hurt anyone. Trust me." I say as his cries start to slow down.

**Papyrus' POV**

I sighed as Chara begins to attack. But before any of the attacks hit me I heard a Woosh similar to Asgore's fireballs before I was engulfed in a warm hug. I could feel a gentle hand stroke my skull as I sob into the person's black dress. "Shh, shh. It's okay Paps. I'm here. I'm here. I'm still here. You're safe. It's just a bad dream." I hear Y/N say to me as she hugs me.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I cried. "Sorry? What in the name of Irene are you sorry for?" She asks me. "Chara killed everyone. She even killed you. I couldn't protect you." I sob. "Paps, Chara didn't hurt anyone. Trust me." She say as my cries started to slow down. "I'm sorry." I whisper starting to feel drained. "Papyrus, I need to see your SOUL." Y/N says. "My SOUL? But why?" I ask. "I need to see what's wrong. Whatever's going on with you would affect your SOUL immensely." Y/N says. "Okay." I say.

Y/N's hands glowed a soft F/C light, then I felt a soft tugging feeling in my chest as my SOUL came out.

**WARNING! Feel's approaching! This part will tug at your heart strings! Proceed if you dare!**

**Y/N's POV**

I gasped in fear as I pulled out Papyrus' inverted SOUL. Instead of the usual bright white color with an orange tint Papyrus' SOUL usually was was now a dull white color with many oozing black cracks on the surface. "Paps, how long has this been happening?" I ask a little scared because of his SOUL. I've never seen a SOUL this close to Falling Down

**(Meaning he is starting to lack enough HoPe that if he loses any more he'll be comatose.)**

"Ever since we were freed." Papyrus whispers. This was not good. He's been holding all this negative emotions for 10 months now?! "Papyrus you have to stop this! You're not only hurting yourself but you're hurting those who love you. You need to accept the fact that none of this is real. Chara didn't kill anyone, Chara didn't kill me!" I say hugging him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make all of you worry." Papyrus whispers.

"Papyrus, I need you to wake up. I have to heal your SOUL outside the Dream World." I say. "O-okay." He says. But before he could even try a dark goopy tentacle-like appendage lashed out grabbing Papyrus by his neck, choking him. I create a small dagger and I cut the tentacle that was choking him, freeing him from its grasp. "Heh, you managed to actually harm me. No matter, I have plenty more up my sleeve." I hear a deep baritone voice say, causing shivers to run up my spine.

I turned and I saw a skeleton who looked almost exactly like Sans. But I knew that he wasn't Sans. He was taller than me by a head. He was also covered from head to toe with a dark goop like substance. From just looking at him I could feel every negative emotion within me. Hate. Envy. Fear. Sadness. Pain. Anger. He was the cause of Papyrus' miserable state. I would not stand for this.

**(For this part I recommend listening to Centuries or Immortals by Fallout Boys while reading this.)**

I cast a protection spell around Papyrus, protecting him from any harm this mysterious skeleton might attempt on him. I stand in front of him with my wand raised. I was willing to sacrifice my safety for Papyrus' sake. "Kid, what's going on?" Papyrus asks, a little worried. "Stay there. I know who he is." I say as I face the skeleton monster I've only heard about in stories my mother told me when I was young.

I was facing the King of Negative emotions, Nightmare. "Well well, you're a foolish little girl." Nightmare says chuckling darkly. "I might seem foolish to you, but you just messed with my best friend. Now you will deal with me!" I say as I quickly dodge an attack from Nightmare's appendage. I fire an ice spell at him and teleport away as he tries to attack me. He lands a hit on my stomach causing me to fly back a few feet. I groan in pain as I try to use a healing spell where he hit my stomach.

But before I could reach my wand he knocks it out of my reach. "You're still moving? Pathetic little human. Give up. Your little stick can't help you now." Nightmare says smirking as he grabs me by my neck with his hands, making me start to choke. I could tell that I was about to pass out, when an idea came mind. People fear things that they don't understand.

Like a child who's afraid of the dark. I let out a slight chuckle, confusing the monster a bit. 

**Nightmare's POV**

"You're still moving? Pathetic human. Give up. Your little stick can't help you now." I say smirking as I start to choke the interesting human female who had attacked me. Her Ginger orange bangs shadowed her eyes as she lets out a slight chuckle. "Are you sure about that? Next time you try to torment someone. Make sure their not a witch." The female says as she blasts a bright light at me causing me to cover my eyes as to not become blind from the light also making me lose my grip on the girl's neck.

**Y/N's POV**

I sent a bright orb of light at Nightmare making him drop me. I quickly grab my wand and run to Stretch. "Starlight! Are you okay?!" Papyrus asks. "I'm fine Paps. Come on, lets get out if here." I say. Papyrus nods in agreement. He closes his eyes then soon everything turns black. When I opened my eyes I saw that we were back in reality. I look around and I see that the others had fallen asleep.

I hug Papyrus tightly. "That was too close." I say. "Yeah. I'm sorry if I made you worried kiddo." Papyrus says. "Next time promise you'll tell me if something's bothering you okay?" I say. "I don't like promises but for you Starlight, I promise." Papyrus says. "Thank Irene you're safe." I whisper as I quietly fall asleep hugging him close to me. All was at peace.

**Okay! This chapter came out longer than I intended it to so it took longer to write it. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you guys think in the comments section. Thanks my little SOULS!**


End file.
